


Mind of a Prime, Heart of an Archivist

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Optimus and Lennox discover a sparkling in stasis pod in need of nursing that the Autobots cannot provide in time, so Starscream is caught and brought in to nurse the little one. When the baby's parentage is discovered everything spirals out of control.





	Mind of a Prime, Heart of an Archivist

Optimus was surprised when the American Government called his Autobots to inform them that a Cybertronian stasis pod had crashed into a suburban backyard.

 

He personally went along with Lennox to retrieve it.

While Lennox spoke to the human family, Optimus went to the pod half-buried in their swing-set. The oldest girl child was sitting beside the pod. She had one hand on the cool metal. "It's humming." She told the huge mech beside her.

 

"Yes, little one, it's sending a distress beacon. Come now, step back," he said gently.

She stepped away and watched as he opened it.

 

Inside was a.... sparkling. Optimus stared in disbelief.

"What is it?"

 

"It's a sparkling, a baby," he said reaching and gently lifting the little one out. A Seekerlet from his frame design, but his wings had been removed, brutally judging from the scars. Lennox came jogging over with the parents, who pulled their daughter away.

"What have we found, Optimus?" Lennox questioned. "Another minimech?"

 

"A sparkling, Will, a baby. A Seekerlet." "Seekerlet?" "Starscream, for example, is a Seeker."

"... What does that mean for y'all and us?"

 

"It means we need to get him back to Ratchet to be looked over then decide from there." He turned the sparkling gently in his servos, and the baby peered at Lennox with big, curious ocean blue optics.

Lennox waved to it. "Hello."

 

The Seekerlet squeaked and waved back.

Lennox chuckled. The Prime transformed around both human and baby and began driving, opening a commline to Ratchet and Ironhide first.

 

*Did you find the pod, Optimus?* *Yes, Ironhide, we did. There was a sparkling inside.*

*...A sparkling? Optimus, how young?* Ratchet's voice was full of concern.

 

*I'm not entirely sure yet, Ratchet. I'm bringing him to you. He's... he's a Seekerlet, but it looks like his wings were torn off.*

*Make haste, Optimus. I'll... Optimus... We don't have anyone on the team who can feed it.*

 

*I know. I know. We'll think of something if he can't have normal energon.*

*All right. I'll be waiting.*

 

They finally reached the baby, but by that time the little one had begun crying.

Optimus carried him into the base, Lennox trotting at his side.

 

Soldiers and Autobots alike turned at the sound of the crying sparkling. Ratchet came to meet them.

"Oh, Optimus..." Ratchet laid the baby in one arm. "He's far, far too young."

 

"We have to do something, Ratchet. We can't just let him die."

"No one has active filtering protocols, Optimus, and we're all Sire mechs." Ratchet rocked the child.

 

"Hey, guys, can I get that english?" Lennox asked from the ground.

Ratchet sighed. "All Cybertronians are capable of feeding sparklings, but a Sire mech's protocols have to be activated and develop. In short, it would take a month before anyone here could feed this poor child, and by then, he'll have off-lined."

 

"... Oh. Isn't there any other way to feed him?"

"It was in development before the war, but it never went anywhere." Ratchet shook his helm. "The frame reconstructs energon for sparklings. It's very different from normal energon."

 

"And it can't be recreated?" "I'm afraid not." Lennox looked sadly up at the sparkling.

"Is that it then?" Desiree, a commando, crossed her arms. "I refuse to believe that."

 

"There has to be a way," said somebody else nearby. Most of the soldiers nearby had been listening in evidently.

"What kind of Cybertronians would have filtering protocols?" Desiree pulled out her notebook.

 

"A Carrier mech, but the only Carrier mechs on Earth are among the Decepticons, namely Seekers, they can activate and use theirs at will," Optimus replied.

"Ugh. Seekers are those nasty so-and-sos who fly, right?"

 

"Yes, and the little one here is a Seekerlet, but his wings were torn off."

"Right. We'll have eyes open all around the globe, Optimus." Desiree saluted and went to martial her squad of men. She was part of the GI Joe organization.

 

Lennox now smirked. "Looks like our mission now is catch a Seeker."

"Take care. I would hate it if you or someone else were harmed in the attempt." Optimus warned.

 

"Optimus, when babies are involved every risk is worth it to us," said Lennox.

Optimus nodded, sighing. "This has become clear."

 

It was early morning on the next day when the peace of the morning was shattered by the angered screeches of a tricolor Seeker, who had been strapped down to the flatbed of a big-rig and was driven into the base by Desiree and Lennox.

 

"Of course they'd catch Starscream," Ratchet muttered as he rocked the sparkling in a vain attempt to soothe him.

Optimus and Ironhide raced forwards to contain and control the angry Seeker as they wrestled him down into the brig, Ratchet following.

 

He continued screeching and flinging curses until Optimus covered his mouth, and Starscream could at least hear the cries of a hungry Seekerlet.

Starscream eventually went still and nodded. Optimus took away his servo. "I can imagine you've figured out why we brought you here."

"And why would I nursemaid one of your Autobot brats?" Starscream hissed.

 

"He's not really ours, we found him in a crash stasis pod yesterday." Ratchet turned the baby around so Starscream could see the scars of his torn away wings.

Starscream's wings stiffened and pulled in. "...Take him away from me. He'd die anyway."

 

"Why would he die if you fed him?" Lennox demanded.

"He's wingless. If he doesn't die now, he'll die later." The Seeker crossed his arms. "And there's nothing you can do to make me."

"We could try tearing off your wings." Desiree pointed out, scowling.

 

Ironhide stepped forward threateningly.

"No, Ironhide." Optimus put out a servo. "We can't." He glared at the Seeker.

Starscream glared back. "I dare you."

Optimus moved over to the berth in the cell and set the little one down on it. "Come, Autobots."

 

"What?" "Optimus, you're just gonna leave the little guy in there with him?!"

"Yes." Optimus shut the door behind them. "Starscream, if you do anything to hurt him, I will personally rip you to pieces."

 

He growled at the Prime, but the Seekerlet began crying again, getting desperate now.

The Autobots retired to the Command center, all optics glued to the brig security footage.

Starscream made a valiant attempt to resist the miserable Sparkling. He kept his servos over his audials and his optics shut for a long time.

 

"*hic**hic*Hunwy.*hic*"

The Seeker's wings shook as his helm bowed further, expression invisible from the camera.

 

"*sob*Wasi.*hic*Hunwy.*sob*"

Starscream broke down, faceplates buried in his knees, and he seemed to sob for several long minutes. He stood up shakily and walked to the berth, taking the child in his arms.

 

He tucked the sparkling close, activated his feeding protocols, and gave the baby a line. The Seekerlet sucked desperately.

Optimus sat back and turned to the Autobots. "I think he'll be fine."

Desiree shook her head. "You are a twisted genius, Optimus Prime."

 

Starscream stroked the baby's helm as he suckled. "I failed a little Rasi once before," he said softly.

Optimus returned to the cell after Starscream had nursed the Seekerlet. He was carrying a cube of energon. "Thank you."

 

"That was low leaving him in here with me." "I did what I had to save his life, Starscream."

"Hmph." The Seeker took the cube and chugged it. "Shut up." He had the Seekerlet inside his cockpit, resting.

 

"I can take him so you can rest, and Ratchet wants to check him again."

"... You'll bring him back, won't you?"

 

"Yes, when everyone is done melting over him. The whole base had been worried about him. I'll let them see he's all right now then bring him back." The baby woke up and smiled as he was handed to the Prime. "Oh, look at that smile. Awww."

Starscream hissed. "Oh, don't melt on me."

 

"Too late," he chuckled, kissing the tiny helm.

The Seeker turned away. Optimus carried the sparkling back up the Base proper.

 

The mood lightened significantly as the Seekerlet chirped and giggled. Ratchet came out. "Optimus, bring him here." The Prime went to his friend and held out the sparkling, who squeaked, kicking his little pedes.

Ratchet ran his scans. "Well, he has a clean bill of health from me." He bounced the baby. "Seems your hunch paid off."

 

"Good thing. When you have the time, Ratchet, I'd like you to do a CNA test on him. Perhaps his parents are still alive."

"I'll take a sample of his inner energon later, when he's a little stronger."

 

Optimus nodded. "Starscream... wants him back."

"He's probably the best person to care for him." Ratchet hesitated. "I mean... he can feed him and Seekers have all kinds of protocols and base-line coding regarding Sparklings."

 

Starscream looked up when Seekerlet peeps and giggles reached his audials. Optimus came into sight, tickling the baby's pedes.

Starscream grouchily glared at the Prime.

 

"I suppose we should give you name now, hmm?" he cooed to the sparkling.

"His name is Rasi." Starscream hissed.

 

"Rasi?" "He said it to me." "I see. Well then, hello, Rasi."

Rasi kicked his pedes and giggled. Optimus gently held him between the energy bars and Starscream snatched him back, tucking him to his cockpit.

 

"Calm down, Star. No need to be so possessive."

"Frag you, Prime. This is what happens when you leave a Seekerlet with a Seeker." Starscream hissed at him.

 

"You've adopted him."

"...Maybe."

 

Optimus just smiled and left them alone.

It was several days later when Ironhide burst into his office. "Optimus!"

 

"What is it, Ironhide?"

"That bloody Seeker broke out of his cell! And took Rasi with him!"

 

Optimus stood, nearly barking out an order to find them but stopped and sighed. "I really should have expected no less."

"What should we do, Prime? They're not showing up on radar and GI Joe is all hands on."

 

"Let them go." "What?!" "Starscream has adopted Rasi. He won't let him come to harm."

"But- But-" Ironhide spluttered.

 

"If Starscream causes trouble we'll recapture him."

Ironhide deflated. "...I can't... We can't just let him take Rasi..."

 

"And what do you suggest we do, Ironhide? Keep Starscream as a prisoner to feed Rasi until he's weaned then force them apart?"

Ironhide was silent. There was a clamor from outside.

 

Optimus went out to see what it was.

Starscream had landed in the middle of the compound and had his servos in the air. "Don't shoot, you idiots! I have the sparkling in my cockpit!"

 

"Hold your fire!" Lennox bellowed. Optimus approached the Seeker.

A smirk played around his lipplates. "Good morning, Prime."

 

"A simple 'I need to fly' would have sufficed, Starscream."

"But it wouldn't have been half as fun." The Seeker pointed out.

 

Bumblebee came over. "We thought you took Rasi forever!" the little scout exclaimed.

"Believe me: I considered it." Starscream told the scout. "But I decided against it."

 

"Can I hold him?" he asked with big optics. Starscream briefly had the thought that Bumblebee was too young for war then handed him Rasi. He cuddled the Seekerlet, who purred. "What made you come back?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron wouldn't be inclined to nursemaid a wingless Seekerlet." Starscream answered simply.

 

"Good point." Ratchet approached. "Give him here, Bee. I want to check and run those CNA tests now that the panic is over." "Awww, but Ratchet, I just got him."

"You can carry him back to medbay with me then."

 

"Okay." He followed the medic.

Starscream went back down to his cell and Optimus followed the medic.

 

Optimus held little Rasi as Ratchet took the sample he needed then ran the test. He swore under his breath. "Ratchet?" "This... this can't be right, but... it is. Primus." "Ratchet!" "Sorry. Full name Casarasi. Frame Type: Seeker. Carrier: Missio Starscream. Creator:... Optimus Prime." "... What?"

Ratchet showed him the screen. "CNA doesn't lie, Optimus."

 

"But... but Starscream and I... we never..." "You must have. Probably before." "Before what?"

"Optimus, sit down. I have to tell you a story."

"Does it have a happy ending...?" Optimus asked weakly.

"It's a love story, and they never do."

 

"Great..." He sat down, cupping Rasi to him. "Before the war I had a friend, an archivist, named Orion Pax. He was a gentle, soft thing, hated conflict. At some point he met a Seeker, Starscream, but they never let anyone know, not even me, and they had a sparkling together, also hidden from the world."

"...What happened then?" Optimus questioned, dreading the answer.

"Orion died when the Archives were attacked. I don't know what happened to Starscream and the sparkling, but they must have had a hard time and eventually got separated. I was brought to Sentinel to oversee his attempts to rebuild a dead mech into a warrior." Optimus felt sick. "The processor was wiped clean and built up from scratch until... out of the remains of Orion Pax... came you, Optimus."

"...And I don't remember at all, because Sentinel did a hard wipe. Is there any way to regain my memories?"

 

"If there is I don't know it. He erased Orion Pax from all databases and replace him with you."

"...Do you think Starscream knows?"

"I think he might sense something. But I doubt he knows."

 

"Then... then he should know. He has the right to know... especially about Casarasi. That's hard to say. Hmm... Cas?" The baby chirped. "You like that, hmm?"

Cas chirped sweetly again and began peeping out a simple melody.

 

"Ratchet?" "Hmm?" "... Why am I not recording this?"

"Because you're a huge idiot." Ratchet smacked him. "Now either take him to Starscream or get out of my medbay before you get in the way."

 

Optimus took the datapad with Cas's file and headed for Starscream's cell, humming to his newfound son.

Starscream was flopped out on the berth, recharging. When Optimus came in, he jumped slightly and stretched. "Finally."

 

The Prime held out the datapad first. "The results of his CNA test."

"I hardly think it matters. His parents are probably dead." Starscream accepted it.

 

"I think you'll be surprised. I sure was." Starscream began reading.

His wings stood out straight and stiff and he partially crushed the datapad.

 

His spark beat in his chassis. How? He looked up at Optimus and Cas, the Seekerlet patting the Prime's faceplates.

Optimus was holding him gently, like a true Sire would, and Starscream thought of his mate. Of his very dead mate.

 

Optimus couldn't be Orion. Could he? Sentinel was even sicker than he thought if he somehow was.

And even if he had been Orion, he wasn't now. Orion had been... Orion had been everything to Starscream and no double-height, jumped-up, Convoy PRIME was going to replace him. It was with a deceptively calm voice that he ordered, "Give me back my child."

 

"He's mine, too, Starscream, and if you don't believe CNA then I'll send Ratchet down to tell you my story since I don't remember it because Sentinel hard wiped my processor."

"You're not Orion." Starscream hissed. "And you never will be."

 

"I don't want to be Orion, I can't be, he... he was wiped away by Sentinel, but I want to be in Cas's life."

The Seeker drew back his lipplates and bared his denteas. "I don't recognize your claim on my sparkling."

 

Optimus scowled. "Regardless of what you think, it's still my CNA in him, he's still my son as much as yours."

"CNA means nothing in Vos. It's who raised him that counts and that's me!" Starscream was tensing, preparing to pounce on the Convoy.

 

"This isn't Vos, Starscream," he growled.

"It isn't Iacon either." Starscream set in his knees, ready.

 

"No, it's Earth. There has to be some sort of compromise. You can't just take him away now that I've found out he's mine!"

"Watch me!" The Seeker screeched, pitching his frame into Optimus's with his full weight behind the blow.

 

"Starscream, no!" he yelled even as he fell. Cas tumbled from his Creator's arms.

Starscream caught the child deftly and rolled out into the hall. Slamming his servo down on the control panel, he locked the Prime in.

 

He didn't get far before Lennox, a group of soldiers, Ironhide, the twins, Ratchet, and Wheeljack cut him off and well placed shots from the humans brought his legs down. Ratchet took Cas from his arms, and Wheeljack went to free Optimus. "What the hell is going on?!" Lennox demanded.

Starscream was beyond reason, hissing foul Vosnian curses and thrashing out in all directions.

 

"Desiree, stun 'im. Maybe he'll make sense after a nap."

Desiree took a knee and hit the Seeker with an electrified probe gun.

 

He jolted and went down. Wheeljack returned with Optimus. "What happened? Why can't we leave you guys alone without something happeneing?"

"It's private, Wheeljack." Optimus's mouth and voice were still tight as he took Cas back from Ratchet and cuddled him. He felt nothing for the Seeker before him. Whatever emotions he had once harbored were gone. Starscream was reckless, unreasonable, and horrible. If he couldn't feed their child, the Prime would have no use for him.

 

He had activated his own protocols day one, hoping whoever they got to feed Cas at first would be let go once he could take over. Wheeljack and Jazz had done the same.

"Ratchet, patch him up and have him taken back to the brig." He ordered the medic, storming off to his quarters. He couldn't believe the nerve of that Seeker! His protocols were online now. They didn't need him anymore.

Optimus checked Cas gently as he cleaned the child in a tub of warm water. Fortunately, he wasn't hurt.

 

Cas sighed as he was gently toweled off. "Hunwy."

"I know, little Cas." Optimus opened the plating below his windshield and offered the baby the nub there.

 

He latched on and suckled, kicking his little pedes.

It was a pleasant sensation and he stroked Cas's back gently.

 

"I won't let you go, little one." Starscream woke strapped to a medical berth with Ratchet still patching him up. "Are you going not act like you're possessed this time?" the medic asked.

Starscream gave him a glare and turned away.

 

He sighed. "It's about the results, isn't it?"

"Really? What gives it away?"

 

"I get it. Orion was my friend, and seeing Sentinel do that to him, making me be part of it...."

Starscream's wings tensed and straightened immediately. He hadn't known that.

 

"Optimus isn't Orion, but he isn't Sentinel either. He's his own person, someone I've seen grow and change, mourn each friend lost and celebrate each life saved while burying guilt over each mistake and harboring it inside himself. When he found out little Cas was his, once the shock wore off... it's been a long time since I saw him so happy. Is it really too much to let him be a Sire? I'm not saying make him your mate, but I'm asking you to give it a chance before you throw him aside."

"Casarasi is my child." Starscream spoke quietly. "And he will not be another casualty of the Primes."

 

"That right there is the ultimate punch line, Starscream. We all are. From the first Prime to Sentinel starting this blasted war, and now Optimus who fights to end it. Until it's over... any of us could be. The difference between Optimus and the rest... he'll throw himself in the way to protect another instead of use some as a shield to protect himself."

The Seeker pushed himself up as far as he could. "I don't pay homage to the Primes, and I won't have my child raised by one. The very idea is intolerable. You won't understand that, and I don't expect you to, but if I were you all, I would not let me live." There was something in his optics, some deep and hidden fire, that reminded Ratchet instantly of old stories, that Seekers were children of Uncron rather than Primus.

 

"Maybe it's time there's a mech raised by someone from both sides. Either way, I'm not going to rob the bitlet of his Carrier, I'm just asking that you don't rob him of his Creator."

"His Creator was Orion Pax." Starscream laid back down. "And Orion Pax is dead."

 

"I know. Optimus came from his remains, reborn and rebuilt, and he loves that sparkling, Starscream, make no mistake. If you don't see him a Creator for his CNA then see him as one for his love for that baby."

Starscream ground his denteas and didn't answer.

 

Ratchet went about his repairs in silence.

 

 

 

Optimus took care of Cas exclusively from then on. Meanwhile, Starscream rotted in his cell, growing more depressed by the day. After his second escape attempt, security had been tripled and he hadn't managed to find a weak spot yet to get out and take his child back.

 

Ratchet finally had enough. "Optimus, this needs to stop. It's killing Starscream."

"I'm not letting that... Psycopath near Cas again." Optimus cradled the child.

 

"That "psycopath" is his Carrier, Optimus!"

"He's also an obsessive-compulsive glitch and we don't need him anymore. I can feed Cas."

 

"This isn't about just feeding him anymore, Optimus! Family is one of the most important things to Seekers, and you are keeping Starscream's child from him!"

"He's my child!"

 

"He's Starscream's too!"

Optimus clutched Cas to his chassis. "He's not going to recognize that."

 

"If it makes you feel better we'll do supervises visits, but dammit, Optimus, if I have to knock you out I'm getting Cas to Starscream at least for an hour!"

Optimus hissed. "...Fine. I'll take him down now."

 

Ratchet waved Ironhide over, and they followed Optimus down. Better they be there to keep some semblance of peace."

Starscream was laying on his side on the berth, curled over on himself. An unopened Energon cube laid near the entrance to the cell. The Seeker's plating was slightly greyed at the edges.

Cas peeped softly.

Starscream twitched and lifted his head, reaching pitifully out for his baby.

 

Ratchet took him from Optimus, went into the cell, and handed the sparkling to Starscream. Cas whined at the state of his Carrier, sensing he wasn't well.

Starscream curled up around the child, making soft sounds with his glossa.

 

Ratchet glared at Optimus. "Starscream, please drink your energon," the medic said.

The Seeker reached one hand down, grabbed the cube, and downed it before curling up again and continuing to make his chirping sounds, singing soft melodies.

 

Optimus watched him.

Cas laid against his Carrier's abdomen and chirped back, still patting him.

 

Starscream tickled his little headfins. "You silly," he cooed.

Cas nuzzled into his neck and chirped.

 

"Ironhide, get more energon for Starscream." "Sure, Ratchet."

Starscream spent his hour with Cas cuddling the baby and singing softly.

 

Ratchet gently collected the Seekerlet. "Give kisses, sweetspark," he cooed. Cas giggled and gave his Carrier slobbery baby kisses.

"Please... Don't take him from me." Starscream's fingers clutched slightly, but at some gentle pressure from Ratchet, they gave way and he dropped them back to the berth, vents huffing.

 

"I'll bring him tomorrow, Starscream, I promise, even if I have to lay Prime flat."

"... please."

 

"I'm sorry." He left the cell and went right past Optimus with Cas.

Optimus stared at the still Seeker on the berth for a long moment before following Ratchet.

 

Once in the medbay he handed the sparkling to First Aid and gave Optimus a sucker-punch to the face. "That's for acting like Sentinel."

Optimus reeled slightly and looked down, unable to answer.

 

"You are doing this just to hurt Starscream, and you know it. You're acting like Sentinel, and if it doesn't stop I'll give Cas to Starscream and step in for you myself. Got it?" the medic growled. Ratchet was beyond angry. He knew first hand what Sentinel had been capable of, and to see Optimus starting down that path angered him like nothing else before.

"...Got it." Optimus bowed his helm. "I'll... Talk to him."

 

"Move your aft, Prime, before I kick it."

Optimus moved his aft.

 

He returned to the cell. The Seeker was drinking the second cube from Ironhide. "Starscream?"

The Seeker wouldn't look at him. "I get it, Prime. You control when I can see my child. I won't try to take him again."

 

Optimus sighed. He let his mind clear, let the Matrix pulse calm into him. Primus, he was an aft wasn't he? "Starscream,... I'm sorry."

"... What?"

 

"I'm sorry. As far as I knew I had no family, and suddenly learning that I had a son, a son I was at that very moment holding in my arms, it..." Optimus sighed. "I... Got possessive. And when you... you got angry, I did. I shouldn't have kept him from you for so long. I didn't know it would hurt you so badly."

 

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to be like Sentinel, but... I guess I did turn out like him anyway."

Starscream huffed in his throat. "You know, you make it really hard to stay fragged off with you when you try so hard."

 

He chuckled. "So I've been told, though I think Ratchet may succeed. He's VERY fragged off with me."

The Seeker tried to push himself up and couldn't. "Oh, he'll forgive you."

 

Optimus came into the cell. "I'm not asking you to be my mate, but could we try to be friends and work together... for our son?"

"...I don't like you. You take everything I know and have and turn it upside down. I still don't recognize your claim, but I know you're not going to withdraw it."

 

"If I could go back to being Orion, Starscream, I would. It would probably be a nicer life than one as a Prime, always being looked to for answers, but I can't, I'm sorry. But I don't want to lose Cas."

"...I want him to live with me, but I'll let you see him whenever you want."

 

"Where would you go?"

"I meant here. I assumed you wouldn't leave me free to take Cas where I want."

 

"And I was under the assumption you'd find a way out if I tried to keep you here, though it would be safer for you both here. All right." He gently picked up the Seeker. "You need the medbay, though."

"I'm fine." Starscream didn't resist.

 

"You're not fine, and Cas needs his Carrier strong."

Ratchet looked Starscream over at the medbay.

 

Optimus took Cas back and bounced him gently.

"Well, you're in the first stage of starvation, but I think you know that. Plenty of rest, energon, minerals, and exercise should reverse that."

 

"I'll feed Cas until you're strong enough," Optimus said. Cas was tugging lightly on his Sire's antenna.

"Sure." Starscream sighed, closing his optics. "Are we done? I want to sleep."

 

"Go right ahead," said Ratchet.

"Thanks." Starscream's optics fluttered shut. Something stirred in Optimus's spark. Something was raising itself, awakening. They weren't memories, more like impressions of feelings.

 

He quietly brought it up to Ratchet.

"Optimus, sparks are very difficult to understand, even for the best scientist. The most I can say is that there do seem to be residual memories contained in a spark, but these memories are memories of emotions. Feelings of Deja Vu can come from the spark. You might be having memories of Orion's emotions as separate from your own."

 

"So it's strange." "Basically." Optimus sighed and cuddled Cas gently. "I'll see you later, Ratch. Cas is starting to fall asleep."

"Maybe he should sleep with his Carrier, Optimus."

 

"I don't want him to disturb Starcream by waking up hungry and Starscream not be strong enough to feed him."

"Maybe you should stay here as well then."

 

"All right." He carefully settled Cas with Starscream and pulled up a chair, settling in.

Cas yawned and his headfins relaxed as he cuddled up with his Carrier. It was very restful and Optimus felt his helm grow heavier.

 

The next thing he knew he woke to the sounds of a hungry sparkling. He reached forward and lifted Cas off Starscream even as the Seeker woke.

"Hmm?" Starscream rolled onto his side. "Optimus?"

 

"It's all right, Starscream. You rest, I've got him," the Prime reassured him as began feeding their son.

Starscream nodded and let his optics drift slowly closed again. "All right." One servo dangled off the edge of the berth, reaching for Cas.

 

The Seeker slowly recovered and would watch Optimus play and interact with Cas, who clearly loved the huge Prime. Optimus was gentle and sweet as a kitten with the baby.

Starscream held his child whenever the Prime wasn't playing with him and sang in their frame-language, teaching him to speak and understand the clicks and chirps, trills and warbles.

 

Optimus tried to be nearby but not invasive, learning right along with Cas for the sake of understanding the sparkling more than understanding Starscream since, unlike Cas, he could speak just find while Cas was still learning and Seeker came easier.

Starscream nuzzled the baby. __

_He giggled._

_Starscream settled with him tucked into himself._

_Cas perked up when Optimus approached._

_Cas reminded himself and reached for Optimus._

_Optimus still felt a tinge of pain at that but picked up his son._

_Cas snuggled into him, resting against his windshield and purring._

_He handed the baby off to Ratchet, who walked a little ways, scanning him. "Starscream,... I wish you wouldn't teach him that I'm his Step-Creator. I'm not."_

_"It wasn't your spark energy that created him. You might share genetics with Orion, but you're not the same mech. Casarasi may belong to your clan and family, but he was not born to you."_

_"That's where you're wrong, Starscream. My spark is Orion's, the same energy, revived by the Matrix."_

_Starscream went silent and still._

_"Sentinel built this frame, yet, but the processor and spark were Orion's. If you don't believe me, ask Ratchet. He was there."_

_Starscream stared at him. "I hate you. Can't you leave me any peace?" He stood up, legs supporting him. "I'm going for a flight."_

_"Starscream-"_

_The Seeker tossed over his shoulder. "What are you going to do, divorce me? It's a bit late for that." Then, he vanished._

_Starscream didn't go far, he didn't have the strength._

_He settled on a nearby ridge and stared up at the sun as it climbed across the sky._

_He fumed. Damn Sentinel! Why Orion of all mechs?!_

_It didn't help that everything that Optimus said sounded like Orion and his instincts were that this was his mate, by some miracle. Hard-won experience, though, warned him against the trap he was headed towards. Optimus had proved himself more powerful and stronger than the Seeker. He had demonstrated that Starscream kept his child at the Convoy's whim. Nothing about him felt the same as Orion and yet... and yet..._

_Yet he was so like Orion. The sweetness he was capable. The gentleness and the way his voice would grow soft when he was relaxed and calm._

_But Starscream had grieved for Orion. He had grieved, cursed, wept, and moved on. Having him back... It felt wrong. Perhaps if Optimus had shown any courtship signs, perhaps if he didn't insist that he was Orion already... Perhaps he would feel different. But the convoy was determined to call himself Cas's Father, and that... That was wrong. If Optimus was Rasi's Creator then Orion was truly dead._

_He sighed. But... it wasn't Optimus' fault. He hated to admit, but he had to. This was something Optimus had no control over. The blame lay on Sentinel, and Optimus... Optimus was doing what any loving Creator would... and should... be a Creator to his child._

_Maybe he should talk with the Convoy. It was hurting him to see him try- at least in his mind- to replace Orion and shunt his mate out of memory. There would be no one to remember him if Cas didn't and Cas wouldn't if Optimus Prime was everything Orion should have been._

_He returned back to base and drew the Prime aside. The twins were rolling a ball with Cas not too far away._

_"May I speak to you?"_

_"Of course, Starscream."_

_The Seeker and Convoy stepped to a safe distance. "I wish you would stop trying to replace Orion." Starscream told him quietly. "I don't think you understand how important it is that you don't.”_

_Optimus just waited for him to continue._

_"In Seeker tradition, the Sire's line, the memory of previous generations, is carried on by children. If you are Orion, if Rasi remembers you as Creator, then who will carry on Orion's line?" The Seeker's wings fell slightly. "I would gladly carry a second child for you, if you would leave Orion's his own."_

_The Prime seemed to crumple, emotionally anyway. "That's not fair to ask me to step back from my own son for someone I used to be. Starscream...." He suddenly gripped his helm. "Please, stop. I'm sorry, but that's not fair to me. He's my son, too, and... ugh... maybe... he's not as gone as we thought. Pieces... pieces of him remain... in my spark... like memories, but I... I can't remember. I try, but there's.... nothing..."_

_Starscream watched him, wondering what to do. He seemed to be in pain, but the Seeker doubted a simple medkit would suffice to fix it. He reached out and touched the Prime's shoulder._

_"If I could give you back Orion I would."_

_"You can't, but it's okay." Starscream sighed and hugged him._

_"Starscream..." Optimus set his servos on the small of the Seeker's back. "I feel... I feel hot... My spark..."_

_"Come on." He guided the Prime to the medbay. He collapsed just inside it, writhing as the matrix and his spark glowed right through his armor._

_Ratchet rushed over. "What's happening!?"_

_"I don't know!" His optics glowed a blinding white, then all at once he went still, the glows fading away. Slowly he opened his optics and blinked, looking around as if confused._

_"Optimus...?" Starscream questioned, optical ridges drawing together in worry._

_"Who? Star? Starbaby?"_

_Starscream froze._

_The convoy sat up and looked himself over. "What... happened to me? Where am I?"_

_"...It's a long, long story, Orion. Let's all just be glad we're here for a moment." Starscream smiled softly, beautifully._

_Ratchet approached feeling conflicted. "How?" "The who had this frame before... Optimus was it? He traded his life so I could return to you."_

_Starscream was taken aback and silent. "...That's... That’s..."_

_"Oh, Optimus..." Ratchet sighed._

_"It's just like him to give himself up so someone else could be happy. I imagine Starscream has a lot to tell you, but for now... Maybe you should both go out into the garden."_

_Orion clumsily followed Starscream out, unused to the new frame._

_Cas looked up and chirped when he saw his Creators._

_Starscream picked him up and kissed his helm._

____

__

__Orion shook his helm._ _

__Starscream leaned into his solid frame._ _

__

__Orion put an arm around him and took Cas with the other arm, kissing the tiny help._ _

__Starscream closed his optics, at peace._ _


End file.
